


Three Times Alice Wore Pan Pride + One Time Robin Did

by scooter3scooter



Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3+1, Alice Is A Good Girlfriend, Alice is a good wife, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Girls Kissing, Hugging, Hugs, Kissing, Married Characters, Married Couple, Minor Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers, Pansexual Pride, Parent Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Pride Parades, Robin is a good girlfriend, Robin is a good wife, Romantic Fluff, Soft kissing, bisexual Robin, first Pride parade, happy pride month!, married, married Alice/Robin, pan pride, pan pride pin, pansexual Alice, pink yellow blue, pride clothes, pride month, set after season 7, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/pseuds/scooter3scooter
Summary: Walking into their apartment, Robin let out a laugh upon seeing what position her wife was in. “Tower girl?” Robin chuckled, not surprised but still amused, “what are you doing upside down?”As if she had not even noticed the arrival of Robin, she asked, “Wha’?” Still laying upside down on the couch, her head hanging off so that her hair brushed against the floor. “I’m just  thinking.”Robin put her bag down, walking over to her wife, “yeah?” She smiled, getting down onto the floor, “what about?” She inquired upon laying down, so that she was level with Alice’s head, making her break out in a grin.“About all that complicated stuff you were telling me about, all those different sexualities,” she answered, “and I was thinking about what I am,” she turned more serious, “I know you said it doesn’t matter if I don’t identify as somethin’, but I want to,” upon Robin’s nods of encouragement, she kept talking, “you said you’re bisexual, but I don’t think I am…”
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Alice | Tilly & Robin | Margot, Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770343
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Three Times Alice Wore Pan Pride + One Time Robin Did

**Author's Note:**

> Day five: pansexual - Robin/Alice

Walking into their apartment, Robin let out a laugh upon seeing what position her wife was in. “Tower girl?” Robin chuckled, not surprised but still amused, “what are you doing upside down?”

As if she had not even noticed the arrival of Robin, she asked, “Wha’?” Still laying upside down on the couch, her head hanging off so that her hair brushed against the floor. “I’m just thinking.”

Robin put her bag down, walking over to her wife, “yeah?” She smiled, getting down onto the floor, “what about?” She inquired upon laying down, so that she was level with Alice’s head, making her break out in a grin.

“About all that complicated stuff you were telling me about, all those different sexualities,” she answered, “and I was thinking about what I am,” she turned more serious, “I know you said it doesn’t matter if I don’t identify as somethin’, but I want to,” upon Robin’s nods of encouragement, she kept talking, “you said you’re bisexual, but I don’t think I am…”

Robin reached her hand out, putting it on Alice’s face, “hey, that’s okay, we can have different sexualities and still love each other. And you know I love you tower girl,” she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to her wife, despite her being upside down. She would have called this a ‘Spider-Man kiss’ if Alice had actually known what that meant. 

Reluctantly, Robin pulled away so that the other could continue, “I was thinking, and I think I’m pansexual,” she came out, making her wife beam even brighter. She immediately leaned forward again, both smiling through the kiss. 

Once they broke away, Robin made an announcement, “I actually have something for you,” she stated as she stood up, walking back over to her bag. Before any questions could be asked, she began explaining, “well that’s actually where I was. I figured if you did figure out what sexuality you may be you deserve a little gift for it,” she dug through her bag until finally feeling the desired item. 

That is when Alice finally sat back up, becoming right side up as Robin walked over, mysterious gift in hand, “wha’ is it?” She questioned when her wife handed her something tricolored.

Patient as ever, she explained further, “it’s a pin for your backpack, pink, yellow, and blue are the colors of the pansexual pride flag,” she smiled. 

Alice traced her fingers delicately over the button, before pulling her wife into a tight hug, “I love it.”

… 

Hand in hand, the wives strolled down the Storybrooke streets, “you just want to walk around, or go do something?” Robin asked, looking through the windows of the shops they passed, until something caught her eye, “wait,” she stopped. Her stopping forced Alice to stop too.

“Where are you going?” Alice asked her wife as she pulled her by the hand into the little shop. 

With a smile, Robin told her to wait for a second while she went towards the window display. She was met with a large basket full of various bracelets, every color combination you could imagine. Alice could only watch in confused amusement as her wife sifted through the jewelry for who knows what. 

With a “yes!” Robin pulled a tricolored bracelet from the basket, turning around she revealed it to her wife, “to go with the one I gave you when we first started dating,” she explained. 

Alice’s brows furrowed, “but you already gave me a pin, I don’t need a pan bracelet,” which only caused Robin to roll her eyes, though there was no malice or annoyance when she did so, only fondness. 

Already walking over to the clerk to pay, “I know, Tower Girl, just let me spoil you. I know you’re never going to buy anything for yourself, so let me,” though she didn’t wait for her wife to answer before paying for the bracelet.

Alice could not help but smile, “you really are wonderful,” she only grinned bigger when Robin gently took her wrist, tying the bracelet around her wrist, right next to the other one.

… 

Walking to the apartment, Alice rubbed her still powdered sugar covered hands on her pants. As much as she loved the food truck, she hated being away from her wife so much. Though it was nice that Tiana moved the truck from the Heights to Storybrooke. If she weren’t so tired from the day of work she would be sprinting home. 

Except when she reached the apartment building, there was a peculiar wrapped package laying in front of the door. Once again trying to rub her hands as clean as she could, she picked up the box. A little paper tag was stuck to it, pulling it off and reading it her breath caught in her throat upon seeing, “to Starfish, love Papa.”

Immediately she shot her eyes around, searching for her Papa, but he was nowhere to be found. Though she couldn’t help the disappointment she couldn’t physically see him, she still was overrun by excitement at the unexpected gift. Ripping open the gift wrap, she was met with a box. Opening the box she broke out in a grin at seeing the shirt inside. 

Holding up the shirt she read “Pan Pride” in pink, yellow, and blue. She immediately bounced into her apartment building, running upstairs to go put on the shirt and show her wife.

… 

Alice stood in front of the bathroom mirror, smiling at herself with her pride shirt, button pinned proudly on it, and her tricolored bracelet on her wrist. Perfect

“Hey Tower Girl,” her wife called, “I have a surprise for you!”

Stepping out of the bathroom, filled with confusion, Alice was met with a sight that made her smile so big she was sure her cheeks would break. Robin stood before her, a bright pink, yellow, and blue shirt on, a pan flag painted on her cheek, and bright pink pants.

Still beaming, “but you’re bisexual,” the confusion in her voice could not hide her excitement and gratitude.

Robin shrugged, stepped forward to pull her wife into an embrace, “I wanted to make your first pride parade special,” Alice couldn’t help but kiss her at the sweet gesture.

Once out of the kiss, Alice let out a soft laugh, “now you’re all upside down.”

“The best people are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you LittleMissAgrafina for the 3 +1 idea, it was really fun to try for the first time :)  
> Okay I know this isn’t well written and definitely not my best work, it is though my first time writing Alice/Robin, first time with a 3 +1, and the first time I’ve written third person POV in MONTHS. So given all that, I’m glad I tried even if it may have been a fail. It’s good to see where my capabilities lie with third person, I definitely prefer first person  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
